Tenchi Reunion
by jayb
Summary: This story begins in the Tenchi In Tokyo dimension, and switches to the Tenchi Universe dimension. It si the first of three connected stories concerning the Misaki family in the two dimensions.


**TENCHI - REUNION**

It was dark in the cave except for a single small blue light on a wall in the distance. The sleep chamber built by Washu began to open. Inside there was a stirring as the young blonde woman started to awaken. On the walls of the cave several small red light sources lit up giving an unearthly color to the surroundings, but not bright enough to hurt the waking girl's eyes. Deep in one of Washu's labs a pseudo-panel had been flashing red, like a slow heartbeat, unnoticed by anyone.

The girl staggered as she stood up for the first time in... she didn't know when she had last stood. Taking a faltering step away from her former bed, she reached for the nearest wall of the cave to steady herself, and noticed that she wore no clothing. As she became more aware of her surroundings, she could see a series of the small red lights leading away from her "bedroom."

Gaining more strength she began to walk slowly forward, following the lights toward what she hoped was the cavern entrance. Her steps became a little stronger as she neared the opening and she saw that the entrance was open to the outside, and it must be night. Slowly the iron-barred gate in front of her started to open, inviting her to leave the confines of her long time home. Outside, a cool wind blew against her skin, and she could see nothing but clouds in the sky. Down the path from the cave entrance there was a light from a house window. She decided to go toward the light, maybe someone there could help her.

Walking down the well worn path the girl passed a darkened shrine. The light was coming from a small building next to the main shrine. She made her way up the steps and slid the door open. On the other side of the room sat a boy with his back toward her.

In the Masaki shrine office Yosho, named for his great-grandfather, was playing a computer game on the office computer. He was so absorbed in the actions of Lara Croft that he never heard the door slide open behind him, and the soft footsteps come toward where he sat. His interest in the half dressed game character dissolved when a pair of bare arms went around his neck, and his face was covered in long blonde hair. In his shock he almost didn't take notice of the soft voice in his ear as it whispered, "Tenchi! I've found you again!"

**ONE:**

"Daddy? Daddy are you awake?"

Tenchi was awakened from a sound sleep by a small voice and the soft pat of a furry paw. Opening one eye he stared into the black eyes of a stuffed bear, the bear's paw was poking him on the cheek. He peeked around the bear's head into the eyes of his daughter, Achika, and the yellow eyes of Ryo-Ohki sitting on her shoulder. Ryo-Ohki gave a tentative "Meow" in greeting. Smiling at her he noticed again how his daughter looked so much like Sasami must have looked at that age.

"Daddy, you're up now, aren't you?"

Tenchi raised up slightly, but was held down by Sasami's arm around his middle. "No, I don't think I'm up yet. Why don't you go get your Aunt Ryoko up instead?"

The young girl's face frowned a little as she gave that idea a thought. "I can't do that daddy! Brother said he needed you, and maybe mommy too, real quick. He's scared, daddy, but I'm not." Looking around as if someone could overhear the conversation, Achika leaned a little closer to her father and whispered. "Daddy, he has a strange girl at the shrine. And she must have just finished taking a bath, 'cause she doesn't have clothes on!"

That revelation took Tenchi by surprise. He lay propped up on one elbow, with eyes open, trying to think of an appropriate response. Thinking of what his own father's reaction would have been almost made him laugh. He was saved by the sleepy head of Sasami placing her chin on his shoulder.

"Dear, you let your brother know we'll be on our way as soon as we can get dressed. Does he know the girl's name?"

Achika stepped away from her parent's bed, and closed her eyes. A few seconds later she opened them again. "He says everything is okay. But he still is scared and wants you to hurry. And he said he doesn't know who she is, but she has long blonde hair, and she keeps saying that he is really daddy."

Sasami sat up in the bed. "Achika, go find your Aunt Ayeka, while we get dressed."

Achika ran out the bedroom door toward her aunt's room down the hall. A sleepy Ryoko stuck her head from the door of another bedroom as the small footsteps went by. Cocking her head to one side, and giving a yawn, she disappeared and reappeared in Tenchi and Sasami's room.

Floating down from the ceiling Ryoko gave a cheery "Good morning!" at the two people quickly getting dressed. Sitting on the rumpled bed she watched the flurry of activity. "Something wrong? Can I help?"

Tenchi was tying his belt and looked over at the familiar figure. "Yosho has someone strange at the shrine. Can you go and check it out? We'll be on our way in a second."

With a nod of her head Ryoko disappeared from the room. Sasami looked at her husband and smiled. "You know, I don't know what it would be like without all the help we have in this house."

At that moment Ryoko reappeared on the bed. "Well, you could have given me a little more information before I left! I looked in through the ceiling, very quietly I might add, and it brought back old memories of you and me, Tenchi." She paused and grinned at the frown she was getting from Tenchi. "Yosho was being held tightly by this beautiful girl." She paused and hugged herself to show how it was. Giving a sigh, she continued. "And just like his father, he had the look of a scared rabbit, with tears in his eyes." Her face turned serious. "He saw me, and I motioned to be quiet. He looked quite relieved that I was there." Ryoko looked over at Sasami. "On the way back I stopped at the Demon Cave. I'm afraid it may be Yugi that's with Yosho. But don't worry, she isn't hurting him. I'm going back with you, but I don't want her to see me alone. I don't know what her reaction would be at seeing me again and I don't want to provoke any action. Aren't you two ready yet?"

Sasami returned to the closet and took out a yukata. "If she isn't dressed she needs this." She handed the clothes to Tenchi. "I want to be free handed when we get there. I hope she still remembers me."

A yawning Ayeka opened the bedroom door with Achika holding to her. "What's this about Yosho at the shrine with a girl?"

Her sister spoke quickly. "We think Yugi has awakened, and is with Yosho. Please stay with Achika while we go up to the shrine."

Achika ran and jumped on the rumpled bed, burrowing under the cover. A bear's head appeared over the top edge of the cover, and then a pair of big eyes. "I'll stay right here while you're gone. Aunt Ayeka can sit with me." Ryo-Ohki jumped to the foot of the bed and "meowed" in agreement and snuggled herself on the cover.

Ayeka looked at the three heading for the door. "You sure you'll be all right?"

Tenchi nodded to her. "We'll be fine. Besides, if something happens we'd feel better to have you, with your Juraian power, here to protect Achika."

"Wait just a minute Tenchi." Ayeka ran out the door down the hall to her own room. She returned just a minute later holding the Guardian jewel. "Here, take this with you. It probably won't be needed, but I feel better with you having it."

Tenchi took the jewel and looked at it. "It's been a long time since we last used these. Ryoko, Sasami, let me have yours also. I wish Washu, Mihoshi and Kiyone were here with theirs too. We shouldn't need them, but I'd rather be safe then wish I had them later. Thanks for reminding me Ayeka." He went to the chest and found his own jewel at the back of the drawer.

From the bed came a sniff, and a tousled head appeared again. "I can protect Aunt Ayeka better then she can protect me."

Sasami smiled at her daughter. "You probably can my love. But be good and stay with your aunt." She leaned down and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

The three left the room and shut the door. Ayeka sat on the bed and reached to hold Achika's hand. "Go back to sleep now." Achika couldn't see Ayeka's look of concern as she looked in the direction of the mountain shrine. "Please let everything be all right."

**TWO:**

Even with the flashlights that Sasami and Tenchi carried it was a long climb up the shrine stairs. Floating in the air beside the couple, Ryoko would give them encouragement every now and then. Tenchi would mumble under his breath about Ryoko actually trying to climb the steps, and not fly up. Once Ryoko disappeared to check on Yosho and his uninvited guest. She reported that he had managed to cover the girl with a bedcover, but she still held to his hand and arm. He at least was able to smile back at his aunt when he saw her this time.

After what seemed like an hour to the couple, Sasami and Tenchi reached the shrine courtyard. Quietly they went up the steps to the office, and slid back the door. Across the room Yosho sat by his futon, and on the futon lay a beautiful blonde girl. She held Yosho's hand and arm as if she would never let go. Yosho's face reflected relief at seeing his parents. He started to speak, but Sasami motioned to not say anything to disturb the girl. Ryoko stood by the door, with a watchful look on her face.

Sasami stepped over to the sleeping girl and gently touched her cheek. "Yugi? Is it you Yugi?" The girl opened her blue eyes and looked up at Sasami with a frown.

"Yugi? I don't think I'm called Yugi." The girl looked at Yosho. "Tenchi? You remember me don't you?" She sat up slowly, the cover falling away, and had a puzzled look on her face. "No, I'm not Yugi. My name...my name is Sakuya. Yes, that's my name! I'm your Sakuya, Tenchi!" She threw her arms around the neck of Yosho, who gave a wide-eyed look of surprise.

Sasami gave a questioning look at Tenchi, who was kneeling on the other side of Sakuya. His eyes almost equaled Yosho's in surprise. "Tenchi, what's happened here?"

Recovering from the surprise, Tenchi reached a hand out to Sakuya's bare shoulder. "Sakuya, I'm over here, look at me."

Sakuya turned to Tenchi and looked him over. She placed a hand on his cheek, and stared deep into his eyes. "Tenchi? But you can't be my Tenchi, you're older." She looked back at Yosho, who hadn't moved. "Who are you?" Tears started to come to the girl's eyes as she turned back to Tenchi. "Have I been asleep that long? Tenchi, don't you still want me?"

Sakuya had finally let go of Yosho's hand and arm. Sasami quietly spoke to him. "Yosho, let your sister know that everything is okay here, then you go back to the house. Quickly, now!"

Still keeping an eye on the crying girl, and her bare breasts, Yosho almost protested leaving. Then he happened to see Ryoko near the door, and she shook her head at him and motioned toward the door. He might question his parents, but he had learned never to go against his beloved Aunt Ryoko. He almost ran out the door, and Ryoko slid it shut after him. She still stood watching, but her body had taken on a more alert look.

Deep in Washu's labs the unseen flashing red panel had been joined by three others. The pulses had quickened in their urgency.

**THREE:**

Sakuya had stopped the tears and looked again at Tenchi. Tenchi still couldn't believe that this is the girl he knew so long ago. He looked over at his wife.

"Do you suppose that Yugi's sleep allowed Sakuya's feelings to take over? She wanted to sleep until she had lost the anger, so she could live in the world with us."

Sasami nodded at him, while still watching the girl. "Sakuya, do you remember why you were asleep? Do you remember someone named Yugi?" The girl looked at her and frowned, her face took on another look for a fleeting moment.

"Are you my friend Sasami? I seem to remember hearing stories in my dreams. Did you tell me stories?" She blinked her eyes and stared again at Sasami. "Yugi? You keep asking me if I'm Yugi." Suddenly Sakuya grabbed her head as if in pain, and lowered it with a groan. In a halting voice, that did not sound the same as before, she spoke again. "I...am... Yugi. Yes! I am Yugi! And you are my friend Sasami."

Ryoko started to drift upwards toward the ceiling of the room. She loosened her arms to be ready for anything. Tenchi sat back on his heels and watched the face of Yugi. Sasami's eyes grew slightly, as she regarded the face of her old friend, or the person that she remembered as a friend and playmate.

The flashing panels in the lab had been joined by another. The red color had deepened as the speed of the pulse quickened.

The face of Yugi looked over at Tenchi. "You are Tenchi Masaki." It was a statement, and not a question. "You are the 'Guardian of the Earth'." Her eyes closed again. A crooked smile came to Yugi's face, and she opened her eyes and looked toward the ceiling. She looked at Ryoko floating there. "And you are Hotsuma's pawn Ryoko." She faced Tenchi, and the face changed again. The smile was genuine, and complete. "Tenchi, you wanted to be my boyfriend. You can have me now. This isn't a dream world." She reached out her arms, and grabbed Tenchi kissing him full on the mouth.

Ryoko's eyes flashed, and she held her hands ready to make the chi-lightning weapons. She drifted closer to Tenchi and Sasami.

Tenchi did not move. His head fell a little as he finally reached to the arms wrapped around his body. "Sakuya, or Yugi, whichever one you are, I am married to Sasami, and I don't want to change that. Please, try to understand. That was our son, Yosho, that you had hold of. Please let go now." He had hold of the girl's wrists, and looked directly into her blue eyes. As he watched he saw a change begin again. The eyes became hard and the smile wasn't of love.

Breaking the hold Tenchi had on her wrists, Yugi sat up on her knees, and watched Tenchi. "You are married to Sasami?" The blue eyes flicked toward Sasami. "And you can't be with me because of that?" The smile became ugly. "I can take care of that."

With the final word, and no warning, Sasami was thrown across the room, hitting the wall hard. She lay in a crumpled heap by the door. It was so sudden that she couldn't even cry out before she hit.

Too stunned to even shout out, Tenchi started to raise his arms to stop Yugi when Ryoko flew down with a yell and her chi power lightning. The face of Yugi didn't even look up as Ryoko hit an invisible wall, and fell to the floor, but the horrible smile was still there.

Rather than trying to fight Yugi, Tenchi cried out and rose from the floor to go to his obviously injured wife. His only thought was to help her when suddenly he felt as if an iron hand had caught him. He was turned around to face the person that was the nightmare cross of Yugi the destroyer, and Sakuya the girl that he had once loved. "Yugi, no! Stop this! Sasami was your friend!" He could see as Ryoko tried to lift herself from the floor, with blood flowing from a wound on her head. In his pocket the four Guardian Jewels had begun to glow, but he couldn't reach them.

Yugi still smiled at him. "I don't think those will help you at all this time, my love. Why don't we just get rid of them?" The jewels flew from his pocket and out the window of the office.

"Yugi! You have to stop! Sasami is my wife and she's hurt. Please let me go to her!" Tenchi was being pulled across the floor, and then forced into a kneeling position in front of Yugi.

"Isn't this what you wanted before? To be with me only." Yugi leaned forward and gave him a kiss that lingered. "See, just like before isn't it?"

"No! No! This isn't the same! Let me go, please Yugi. Sasami is hurt, and Ryoko's hurt. Please remember that I helped you. Let me help them now." Tenchi said the last almost as a whisper.

By the wall Sasami tried to move, but pain from broken bones slowed her. She could see Tenchi, with Yugi kissing him, and then Tenchi saying something to her. With a painful struggle she began trying to create a Juraian power shield. From the floor near Tenchi and Yugi she saw the battered Ryoko rise up quietly in preparation for a continued attack.

As Ryoko began to float higher she almost growled her challenge to Yugi. "Leave them alone! It's me you want to fight again!" Her chi sword reached the brightest that Sasami or Tenchi had ever seen.

In the lab the panels were steady red and no longer pulsing. Washu entered from a pseudo door smiling, with slightly reddened skin, and gave a big stretch. "I guess I need to watch my beautiful skin a bit more when I'm in the sun." A new pulse of a red panel caught her eye. Running toward the solid red of the panels, her finger stretched out to touch one, when all went out at once. Washu fell to her knees and stared at the now dark panels. A trembling finger reached out to touch one, and nothing happened. In desperation she kept pushing and shouting, "No! No! No! This can't be right! This can't be possible!" The darkened panel told only the truth to her. Finally she stopped trying. Raising up from the floor, the Universe's Greatest Scientist turned to walk toward an unseen doorway. "Ayeka, I hope you make as good a mother as you will need to be."

**FOUR:**

With a scream of pain mixed with fright, Tenchi sat up in his bed. His pajamas, and the spot where he had been laying, were soaked with sweatFor a moment he sat with his heart racing, and trying to catch his breath. From down the hall he heard footsteps running in the direction of his room. Ryoko materialized from his bedroom wall.

"What happened Tenchi?" Ryoko had a look of concern, as she scanned the room for any trouble. She floated over to the bedside, and was surprised when Tenchi grabbed her and pulled her down to him in a bone crushing hug.

The door to his bedroom opened with a bang as Ayeka and Sasami ran in.

"Lord Tenchi! What's wrong?" Sasami turned on the light. Ayeka was breathless as she ran through the door. The sight of her Tenchi with his arms around the pesky live-in pirate was almost too much to handle. "Aha! You are being attacked by that pirate person! I'll save you my Tenchi!" She started to bring up her Juraian shield, when Tenchi looked at her and motioned her over to him. She could see the look of surprise on Ryoko's face, and was almost as surprised when Tenchi grabbed her also. "Uh, Tenchi, should we really do this with Sasami and the pirate pest around?"

Tenchi spoke at a bare whisper, "Quiet, just let me hold you both a second."

Sasami stood near the bed with a look of embarrassment and shock at Tenchi's actions. She took a tentative step toward the bed when Tenchi looked her in the eye and smiled. Letting go of both the other girls he held Sasami with both arms, and gave a sob. "Tenchi?" Sasami probably was more surprised than the other girls in the room. She was hesitant but finally returned the embrace.

"Sasami, go make some tea for Tenchi." Ayeka didn't like the double embrace Tenchi was giving Sasami, and her face showed it. Sasami broke from Tenchi, stood up and ran to the kitchen.

Tenchi finally was able to look up at the two girls standing by the bed. "A nightmare. I had a terrible nightmare! And all you girls were in it! I'm sorry to wake everyone up. Just let me sit here a minute will you?"

Ayeka eyed Ryoko with suspicion. "Are you certain it wasn't you being attacked in your sleep by this pirate?"

"Ayeka, just give it up. I just happened to be the first one in here to protect my Tenchi. And for all I knew, it was to protect him from you, prissy pants princess!" Ryoko sat beside her love and took his hand in hers. He returned the squeeze she gave him.

Making a growling noise, Ayeka sat on Tenchi's other side and took his other hand. She still didn't buy the "first in the room" story.

After a quiet period, while Tenchi sat with his eyes closed, Ryoko broke the silence. Quietly she asked, "Was it about Kain? Did you dream about the fight with Kain, Tenchi?"

A noise in the hall as Sasami brought the tray with some tea caused Tenchi to open his eyes. He gave both hands another squeeze, and gave them a slight smile. Sasami handed him his tea. "Thank you, Sasami." Taking a sip, he gave a sigh. Sasami knelt on the floor by his feet.

"It was a strange dream. But it felt so real! Too real for me. All of you were in it. And some blonde, blue eyed girl named Yugi, or Sakuya, I don't know why she was called both names. And children, I had children!" Looking confused he turned toward Ayeka. "You, Ayeka, were taking care of one of them."

That was enough for Ayeka to hear. "Oh, my Lord Tenchi, I was taking care of our children!" She looked at Ryoko with a look of triumph. "See, Lord Tenchi even dreams about me being his wife!" Ayeka snuggled up closer to Tenchi's side and gave a big smile to Ryoko. Ryoko pulled her eyelid down, and stuck out her tongue.

Tenchi hesitated a second and took another sip of tea before continuing his story. "You were at the house, Ayeka, but Sasami, Ryoko and I were at the shrine office with the other girl."

Ryoko gave a 'humph' sound. "I always say you should be careful around foreign women!" The Juraian princess looked at her with daggers in her eyes.

"Right, that's what I always say also, you space pirate!"

Tenchi just gave a smile at the exchange. To him it was music just to hear their voices... their living voices. He stared across the room at the window.

"There was a fight, and a flash of light. That's when I woke up." He gave a bigger smile to the three girls. "Kinda a weird dream wasn't it? Sorry to get you all upset and awake." He handed his empty cup back to Sasami. "Thanks, Sasami, I think I've had enough."

"Look, girls, thanks for checking on me and all, but I'll be okay. Thanks for the tea, Sasami. It's a long time until morning, how about everyone going back to bed."

Standing, Ayeka, looked down at Tenchi. "You're sure you'll be all right tonight? Good night, my own Tenchi." Looking from the corner of her eye at Ryoko, she added, "Let's all go back by ourselves, to our own individual rooms now." Looking with a smile at Tenchi, she blew him a kiss, then turned and headed down the hall to dream her own sweet dreams of a future life with the only love of her life.

Sasami picked up the tray with the remains of the tea. "Good night, Tenchi. I hope the tea helps you sleep better." She shut the bedroom door and headed for the stairs to take the things back to the kitchen.

Ryoko was still standing beside the bed. "You sure you'll be okay, Tenchi?"

Tenchi looked up at the pirate with no expression on his face. His hand was shaking as it reached out to Ryoko's hand, and interlocking his fingers in hers he held on tightly. Ryoko stood still with a questioning look on her face. "Tenchi?"

"Sit down with me a while, please." Ryoko sat back on the edge of the bed, and started to speak. Tenchi smiled at her and put a finger on her lips. "Not now. Let me say something first."

"That wasn't the whole dream that I told. I'm sorry but I can't hold it in, and you are the best one to tell." He leaned back against the wall behind the bed. "Ayeka had it wrong. The children weren't hers. It seems that I was married to Sasami, and they were ours. Also, there was something about 'Guardian jewels' that I, as well as all you girls, including Mihoshi, Kiyone and Washu had. Whatever they were they didn't help any in the fight." Tenchi closed his eyes and stopped again as if thinking what to reveal in his story.

"Tenchi, you don't have to tell me the rest, if you don't want to." Ryoko looked at his hand locked with hers, with a little sadness. It wasn't her that her Tenchi had finally chosen, at least in his dreams.

"No, I want to finish." He sat up. "We were all killed in a battle with that strange girl. I remember, just before a green flash of light, Sasami lying badly injured on the floor, and you coming between her and the other girl. You died protecting Sasami and me. That was when I woke up." Tenchi lay back down again, and closed his eyes. "Thank you, Ryoko. It seems that even in my dreams, and nightmares, you always are doing what you've done in the past." He opened his eyes and looked at the pirate sitting beside him. "You protected me, even if it meant your life."

Tenchi reached his free hand up to Ryoko's face, and smiled. "You know, Ryoko, I've been thinking that maybe I've been working too hard recently. And there was that fight with Kain, and that took a lot out of me both mentally and physically." He paused as Ryoko looked at him with a question in her eyes. "Well, I think I need a vacation. And maybe a trip far from the shrine, just for a change of scenery, you know." He stopped again to see what reaction he was getting. Maybe a glimmer of hope? "And I was thinking that maybe someone would come with me. Just to keep me company and such." Ryoko's face was starting to show the start of a smile.

"And since..." Tenchi wasn't able to finish the sentence, when the bedroom door opened, and there stood a sunburned Washu.

Washu looked at the two with their hands locked together, and gave one of her big grins. With a laugh she walked over to the bed. "Well, Tenchi, looks like your nightmare may be over. And it looks like you are feeling fine!" She approached the bed and gave a bigger smile. Leaning over Tenchi she looked him in the eyes. "I understand that you had a terrible dream. Let's see now..." She reached out and touched his forehead with a finger. Tenchi closed his eyes in sleep.

With an angry voice Ryoko stood up straight. "Washu, why do you come in at the most inopportune times? Tenchi was about to say something important just then."

Washu looked up at the pirate girl standing over her. "Oh, I don't think that he will forget that part, just the bad nightmare." She fixed an eye on Ryoko. "Do you need to forget the nightmare too? Nightmares sometimes can come back you know. It's sometimes best to forget them completely."

"No, I don't think I need to forget anything. It wasn't my nightmare was it?"

Washu smiled again, and turned to leave. Stopping, she turned back as if she had forgotten something. Going to the bed she looked carefully at the cover. She mumbled a "there it is" and pulled the cover down some. Where a lump had been near the pillow a stuffed bear appeared. Taking it up she turned and headed out of the room. Over her shoulder, to Ryoko, she just said, "I don't think he needs this when he wakes up." Washu quietly left the bedroom and closed the door behind herself.

Beside the soundly sleeping Tenchi stood a completely confused pirate.


End file.
